1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cylinder head for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
A cylinder head is known, in which a water jacket formed by a pipe member is embedded in order to suppress a temperature rise in a combustion chamber provided in the cylinder head for an internal combustion engine. The pipe member extends along a plurality of combustion chambers arranged in the cylinder head and is provided with a curved portion that is partially curved in order to avoid interference with an exhaust port or an ignition plug (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-207844 (JP 2001-207844 A)).